Keira Paguio
Keira “Kiki” Bianca Paguio is a appearing as a main character in Criminal Case, was the on-off love interest of Luke Fernandez, a Supernatural Hunter. She was once a half-mermaid, half-fairy hybrid who was formerly princess of her merfolk kingdom, Atlantis. Profile 14 years of age, Keira has light green eyes, long, straightened light-dark highlighted brown hair with one bang on left and light pink lips. As a mermaid-fairy hybrid, Keira has medium blue fairy wings and dark blue tail while wearing a purple top. She has a seashell necklace with two dark green bead on the two sides of top edge of it. As a human, Keira wears a violet shirt underneath white sleeveless top with the words "EVERYTHING IS AWESOME" in LEGO-stylized letters, blue shorts with texture of fish scales and blue dollshoes which reference the colors of her mermaid form. She still has her seashell necklace with her on her neck. Keira was once a princess of merfolk kingdom, Atlantis who dreaming of going to surface to see human world and is accompanied by her first human friend, Scott Jones, the son of David Jones, a senior detective before she become a fully human. She is adventurous, heroic, daring, childlike, hot-headed and she always afraid of something like human world which mistook for dangerous things. She like to chasing her dream suitor (later boyfriend), Luke Fernandez, a Supernatural Hunter, collecting human objects, magical spells and science experiments. It is known that Keira shares an RV with Luke and Felix and is possessed by Seven Deadly Sins. Gallery KikiPaguio.png|Happy 5A2C8992-79CB-4C48-BCE3-AD438C2CCCA3.png Trivia * "EVERYTHING IS AWESOME", the words on Keira’s shirt, is a reference to a computer-animated comedy film franchise based on the Lego line of construction toys, The Lego Movie. * Keira was named after and reimagining based on one of the Darlene Paguio’s Instagram followers, a real-life Keira Bianca Vasquez. Eventually although instead of “Vasquez” surname, Darlene used her surname, “Paguio” for her signature OC character despite her some reason. * In Irish Gaelic, Keira’s name literally means "black-haired one”. Also, in Spanish, her surname actually means “Gift of God”. * According to Alt. Meaning, Paguio was once only very positive traits: *# P is for polite, naturally when Keira was very political princess that everyone love her especially her father who always loved more than her brothers that they were envious against her over attention of their father. *# A is for acts, the daily acts of kindness shown to others where Keira always act kindly to the humans she dreamed of. However, when every women who get close to Luke, she can overprotect him all over again. *# G is for golden, memories Keira share and that was her signature power color whenever she become air fairy due to cause of death. *# U is for unique, Keira’s love of life, her boyfriend, Luke Fernandez. *# I is for intense, Keira’s zest of living via her superpowers. *# O is for outgoing, so sociable are Keira, thank to Scott’s teaching about human world. Category:Main Characters (Darlene Paguio) Category:Suspects (Darlene Paguio) Category:Criminal Case (Darlene Paguio)